


Mistress

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Master/Servant, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: leo Relationship: Leo/reader Request: Can you make a Leo and reader master and servant fic where the female reader is the master and Leo is there servant/butler with smut?





	

You sit on your knees, your hands resting on your lap with your head lowered. There was a slight smile playing on your lips as you heard your window open and someone enter your flat. But you knew exactly who it was.   
Leo.   
He had made it clear he would be coming round tonight and that you had a particular image in you mind of him and what you wanted to do.  
Your hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail but a few stands hung around your face. You wore a little makeup but only as much as you knew Leo loved. Which included dark red lips.  
Very little of our body was hidden by the short black dress you wore which was rather frilly. It barley covered your panties but it hugged your body, showing off your figure as well as making your chest stand out. You wore a pair of black heels but even when you wore them, you were still shorter than him but you found ways around that.   
“You’re late.” You said, your voice strong and dominate as you heard him enter the room. You didn’t look at him as he came into your peripheral vision but you knew he would be excited.   
“I am deeply sorry.” Leo kneeled in front of you, his head lower than yours. He was learning fast.   
“Sorry what?” you half growled, half purred as you raised your head to look at him. He didnt meet your gaze.   
“Sorry, mistress.” He corrected himself.   
you nodded to yourself as you got to your feet and stood in front of him, your feet nearly touching his knees.   
You watched Leo’s eyes travel up your body, starting at your feet and then up your leg. You raised your eyebrow at him as his mouth fell open and he wasn’t even past your knee. But he continued to travel up, pausing on your core and chest to meet your eyes. The second he met your gaze, his mouth snapped shut but that didn’t stop the small smile on his lips.   
“I am bored.” You informed him in a weary voice, tilting your head to the side.   
“Let me entertain you?” Leo all but begged as his eyes glanced down your body an back up to your eyes. You rolled your eyes.   
“Do you really think you could entertain me?” You giggled, raising your right leg and putting your heeled foot on his right shoulder. His eyes were once again drawn to your legs and to your thighs. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. He still didn’t know how much that turned you on but you didn’t want to ruin the moment that you loved so.   
“I’ll give it my best shot, mistress.” He half moaned as he looked back to you. You rolled your eyes and moved your foot from his shoulder. Turning on your heel, you walked over to your bed.   
You heard him follow but when you turned back around, he was back on his knees behind you. His eyes were obviously on your rear as you walked but you didn’t mind.   
“Heres the deal.” You said as you removed your panties, throwing them to the side and sat on the edge of your bed, reaching across for a timer you had ready. “You have five minutes to make me orgasm. You can only use your right hand and tongue, so anything else and I’ll be very angry. Also, you can only touch the one area.” You purred, leaning forward so your lips were nearly on his. But he knew better than to try kiss you right now.   
“And- and if I don’t?” He breathed, his eyes hooded and clouded with lust.   
“Then I’ll deny you. You wont be allowed to cum for a month.” You said as you leaned back and opened your legs. You set the timer and placed it to the side.   
The second Leo heard the ticking of the timer, he dove forward, burring his face in your pussy.   
Your head rolled back as his tongue started to massage your clit.   
It had been a good few weeks since the two of you had had the chance to do anything like this and the last time you had had sex was 2 weeks ago on the roof in the 15 minutes gap between the brothers meeting for patrol.   
So having him like this was a treat for the both of you.   
You felt his teeth gently bit down on your clit and suck slightly, making a slight moan escape your throat. His tongue continued to bring you pleasure as your hands gripped your bedding. You glanced down at him to see his eyes were squeeze shut. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and so you were you.   
You felt his tongue move down and started to move around your entrance, massaging the lips. You could have cursed him for teasing you but you had set him the task of making you orgasm and teasing was one way to get you close fast so you let it slide for now.   
His tongue began to slide inside you, tasting your most intimate parts. You bit down on your lower lip as your eyes fell shut. You felt his tongue retreating but was quickly replaced with a single finger. Your muscles tensed as your mouth fell open. Leo returned his tongue to tease and massage your clit as he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of you. After a few moment, he added a second finger and then a third, making your hips buckle into him.   
You raised your right leg up and put your foot back on his shoulder. The new angle only increased your pleasure as you let out a moan.   
Glancing to the side, you saw that 3 of the 5 minutes was already gone. You were desperate to orgasm, especially because Leo was being so good today. He had always had a natural instinct on how to make you orgasm quick and hard.   
You closed your eyes.   
You thought of every time he had made love to you, every time you fucked him.   
You thought of the time you had dominated him in his own room and Raph had almost walked in on him kneeled before you with his cock in his hand and cum covering his thighs and hand.   
Or the time you had had him tied up on this bed, his arms above his head. That night, he had dropped your drink so you spent a good 4 hours denying him. You gave him hand jobs, blowjobs, fucked him, used toys on him and everything else that came to your mind to give him as much pleasure as possible but without allowing him the greatest one of all. It got to the point he was begging you to let him cum. You remembered him panting, wriggling beneath you as you rode him.   
“Please, please, mistress. Let me cum. Oh god, please.” He had moaned as his hips tried desperately to meet yours. You had smirked and told him he could and sped up your pace. He had moaned loudly as he came.   
It was that moan that drove you to the edge right now.   
You rocked your hips against his fingers as his tongue worshiped your clit. Your orgasm claimed your whole body, making you moan and making your muscle tense and your body shake.   
As you rode out your orgasm, Leo lapsed up your juices which only increased your pleasure.   
You removed your foot from his shoulder and he took that moment to pull back, his tongue licking his lips.   
As he did, the timer started to ring, which only caused Leo to smile as you stopped the timer.   
“Did I succeed”? He asked innocently but you could hear the smugness in his voice as he knew the answer.  
“Yes, you did.” You nodded as you stood up, trying to stop your legs from shaking and succeeding.   
You took the timer with you and walked around to your bedside.   
“On the bed.” You ordered and Leo quickly obeyed, crawling up onto the bed and leaning against the headboard.   
You took out the ropes in your bedside and tied his hands to the headboard. You took your time to walk around the bed and tie his other hand to the bed and then back to the foot of the bed so he was sitting up with his arms stretched either way. You could see his hard member was already twitching and throbbing for attention.   
You smiled as you seductively began to crawl onto the bed and up his body. Leos eyes raked over your body as his hips gave a small thrust involuntary.   
You crawled up and straddled him, lining his member up with your entrance. In one swift motion, you lowered yourself onto him so his member filled you.   
You held back the moan but Leo couldn’t as he let out a low moan at the feeling. But when you didn’t move, he looked at you, his eyes begging for an answer. You smirked and began to set the timer again.   
“Nows your turn because you’ve been so good. But you were late so heres the deal. You had five minutes, like me. Same punishment if you don’t. And you still cant touch me.” You said as you pushed the timer into his right hand which held it. You leaned forward.” And you get bonus points if I cum again.” You whispered in his ear as he let out a low moan.   
“Thank you mistress.” He moaned in your ear, making you smile.   
“You might not want to thank me just yet.” You said with a giggle as you lifted yourself up and lowered yourself back onto him.   
Leo moaned as you started to pick up a gentle rhythm. Your hands rested on his plastron as you used him for leverage.   
You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of him filling you with every movement. You knew you were fully in control but because you hadn’t tied his feet or hips to the bed, it meant he was able to thrust.   
Leo was quick to realise this and started to meet you with his own powerful thrusts. You moaned and opened your eyes to meet his.   
They were dark with lust and passion as they raked over your body and back to meet your eyes. You made always loved his blue eyes even when they challenged you. His eyes held a authority and power about them which you loved, especially when he could do nothing.   
You saw his eyes starting at your red lips.   
“Please, mistress.” He moaned, his hips buckling.   
“what, my lovely little servant?” You moaned, brushing one hand over his cheek.   
“Please may I kiss you, mistress?” He gasped as you rolled your hips and giggled. Your hand returned to his plastron as you leaned forward.   
“You may.” You whispered seductively and he was quick to claim your lips, making the kiss hot and passionate.   
He moaned and growled into the kiss as you moved your hands up to his shoulders and across his arms, feeling his muscles tensing under your touch.   
That was one reason you loved this so much. He was strong, courageous, fearless and yet he was willing to give that all up and would fall at your feet. You could do that to him.   
You moaned into the kiss, speeding up the pace.   
As you pulled away, his eyes fell to your bouncing breast and he let out a low moan. You could tell he was getting close by the way he was thrusting and by the way his hips buckled to yours. You glanced at the timer in his hand.   
One minute.   
Looking back to him, you knew you would both beat the timer.   
And you were right.   
Within 30 seconds, you couldn’t hold back anymore and your second orgasm claimed your body. You moaned and as your walls clenched around Leos member, he let out a gasp and moaned as he came, filling you with his seed.   
You collapsed against his chest, gasping for breath. You heard his heart was beating fast in his chest and smiled.   
The timer went off and caused you both to jump. You reached out and took the timer out of his hand, turning it off and throwing it onto the bedside.   
You reached out and untied his hands which quickly wrapped around you. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck.   
“Thank you, mistress.” He whispered breathlessly in your ear.   
You giggle and peaked his cheek.   
“My pleasure.” You breathed in his ear as you pulled away.   
Leo used his legs to push back the covered from beneath you both. You moved off Leo and sat beside him as he reached and pulled the covers over you both.   
You pulled off your outside and cuddled up beside him as he wrapped his arms around your body.   
Falling asleep in his arms was always the best part of any night. Although you did like to think about what you were going to do with him tomorrow.


End file.
